Love Everlasting
by Kagome the Chicken
Summary: When The Triwizard Tournament is coming, what happens when Ginny falls in love but not with Harry? Not just a love story, but a down right tragedy. GinnyCedric please read..i am working on the cahpter now will be up tomorrow!
1. Chapter 1

Love Everlasting

By Kagome The Chicken

Chapter 1:Not so Love At first Sight

"Ginny hurry up, we will be late for potions, and if that happens, Snape will murder us." Ron snapped at his sister, glaring back at her to see if she was still even behind him.

"Yeah, coming."said Ginny, who didn't help but noticing Cedric Diggory walk down the corridor.

"What a prat he is,"Ginny said staring at Cedric. "Everyone loves him because he is so good-looking and is a prefect. Oh my god Ron, honestly I am coming!"She said again running to the Potions door.

"Late again, Ms.Weasley? Ten points from Gryfindor. Lets move on, shall we? Turn to Page 456 and start reading... NOW."Snape said, in his crackling voice.

"Ginny, why were you so late again?"Harry asked Ginny quietly so Snape wouldn't hear him.

"Oh, nothing.." Ginny said._ Stupid Cedric, always getting me distracted, I know I hate him, but, then, Why am I always staring at him?I am not even going to think about that. I hate him and that is that._ Ginny thought.

That night, while Ginny was JUST about to get into bed, she realized she left her diary in Snape's office. She ran out into hall, and ran to the dungeon when she ran into a familiar figure.

"Ms.Weasley, what are you doing at this time of night? You could get hurt." Cedric said Sarcastically.

"Um, I, I am getting something in Snape's office.." she said, trying to walk past him.

"Ginny, You aren't going to steal anything from Snape's office, so get up to bed or I will report you!"Cedric yelled taking Ginny at her arms.

"Cedric, I am not going to steal anything, I left something in there! I left my Diary ok?"said Ginny starting to Cry.

"Ginny don't cry, I guess I will see if I can find it, meanwhile, you hide under my indivisibility cloak. Here."said Cedric, handing it to her and taking off into Snape's empty office.

"Where is that thing, here it is, this must be her's, it does actually say, 'Ginny Weasley' on the cover- there is a bookmark in it..."

'_Dear Diary,_

_If I hate Cedric, why do I always think about him? He must hate me, I am a stupid third year, wait, what am I saying? I don't even like him, I think.. No I don't. . ._

_Truly Yours,_

_Ginny Weasley'_

"What is taking the prat so long?"Ginny said heading for Snape's door, and when she opened it, there she saw Cedric, holding her diary close to his face, re-reading each word about 7 times.

"Ginny I was-" Cedric said but it was to late. Ginny stomped over there and grabbed the book from his grasp.

"How could you do this Cedric? I actually trusted you for a minute, but you go and read my privacy, Cedric, I HATE YOU!" Ginny said, trying to run out the door, but Ceric grabbed her shoulder.

"Ginny, I am sorry, I was just curious, and wanted to know what you thought about me.."

Cedric said quietly.

"Well, now you know how I feel about you know don't you?" Ginny said stopping and turning around.

"Yeah, but I don't want it to end that way."Cedric said, a glow in his eye must have caught Ginny's, for Cedric bent down and placed his lips on Ginny's and put his arms around her back , with Ginny's arms around his neck, and they fell into a long, passionate kiss.

When they completed they passion, Ginny stared at him still in the lock. She finally talked after about ten minutes in the embrace.

"Cedric, I need to get back, it is 2 in the morning and I..." Ginny stopped talking with the sound of footsteps coming toward the door.

"Ginny hurry, get under the Cloak.."Cedric said, pulling Ginny under his arm and under the cloak.

"Nothing wrong in here Sir, just the same potions classroom I know.." Filch said in his always death like voice.

"Very well. Filch, I have been meaning to talk to you about the document the Lord has sent us." Snape said.

"Very well-My Lord-What is this?" Filch said holding up Ginny's Diary.

"Oh no,"Ginny whispered to Cedric.

"I told you something was wrong, Let Dumbledore know there are students out of bed." Snape said, ready to kill.

"Very well Muh Lord." and Filch rushed off into the halls. Meanwhile Snape exited the room and headed toward the Slytherin common room, Giving Ginny enough time to get back to the common room.

"Ginny, go. I will go back to my common room once I know you are safe. Take my cloak and run." Cedric said with a Dreamy tone that Ginny could not resist but had to object.

"No I can't leave you, and what about you, you wont have the cloak."Ginny said softly.

"I don't care about me, I care about you, go and I will be fine." He said putting his warm hands on Ginny's cheeks.

"Ok, but really, be careful, Snape, Filch, and Dumbledore will be looking for us."Ginny said worried.

"Don't worry, I am fine, I am just worried about you."He said quietly.

"Thank you, bye Cedric."she said giving him a strong embrace.

"No problem, now go." Cedric found it hard to let go of Ginny, but he did and watched her go as long as he could, until she went under the cloak.

'_I have to get back to the common room, just a little way more...'_ thought Ginny.

"Traytifious."Ginny said to the Fat Lady, and headed into the common room. She headed up to the Girls tower, and climbed into bed, putting Cedric's cloak beside her.

'_How did this happen? I thought I hated him. . .But know it is like I want to be with him every moment of my life. . . The kiss was so passionate to me, full of un-shared feelings, and secrets. His hands were warm and in his arms I felt safe and protected. His kiss, meant his introduction, he felt the way I felt before, having secret feelings for each other. His embrace felt like a tiger, brushing his fur against my body, the heat moving up to your head. . . I must be crazy. It is like I am in love with him, and it is like he is in love with me ,this feels so right, so so...'_

But Ginny fell asleep, and before she knew it, the Saturday morning glow came out of the window, waking her up.

"Ginny, wake up, it is a gorgeous day, and we should take a nice long walk after breakfast,. That will give Harry and Ron _some_ time alone." Hermione said happily. Ginny giggled and woke fully.

"You're right, I will be right down." Ginny said smiling.

"Ok, I guess I will meet you in the Great Hall." Hermione said. She waved, and she was off.

"What should I wear today, I get free choice because it is dress down day. . . Oh, here we go." Ginny said, pulling on a Green zip up sweat shirt and some jeans. When she was down brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, she went down to the hall. On her way, she saw Cedric talking to one of his friends, he glanced at Ginny, Ginny glanced back giving him a blank stare. He turned back, and smiled.

'_Does he even_ _remember what happened last night? He must, for I sure do. Oh well, I guess. I will most likely talk to him later.'_ Ginny thought, she smiled, the walked away. She was stopped half way down the hall, when something weird happened. The room was all smokey, and Ginny felt something run through her stomach. It felt like a dagger. Ginny dropped down, and the smoke went away. Everyone else didn't see the fog, but Cedric's friend went away, Cedric saw Ginny and picked her up.

"Oh my god Ginny what happened.!"Cedric yelled, a tear washing down his soft, red cheeks.

"I, I. . . Cedric?" Ginny said, barley even talking. The blood on Ginny's sweatshirt ran onto Cedric's shirt, staining it red. But he didn't care. He wanted to know what happened. Now.

"Ginny, it will be okay I will promise you.." He said.

"I had started to think..." Ginny said half way down the hall to Madame Promfey's office.

"Started to think what?"Cedric said, his arms around Ginny swiftly.

"That you didn't care.. And that you forgot about last night,"Ginny said, closing her eyes again.

"Ginny, I couldn't, How could I forget about such a night, the night when I showed you I actually cared."Cedric said with that Dreamy tone again, making Ginny brush up to him even more. Cedric's heart pounded, and they did not say another word until they got to Madame Promfey's office.

"Oh Dear wat happened!"Madame Promfey said loudly.

"I don't know, I had found her on the floor, with this in her stomach.." Cedric said. The words killed him, thinking that Ginny might not make it.

"Lay her down right here, and stay there and try to comfort her, as of the moment, that is all we can do. I will get you something to eat in the Entrance hall, my boy, I will be back in about 20 minutes." She said, and she was off.

For about 5 minutes, Ginny didn't say anything until Cedric kissed the top of her forehead, and she awoke with jolt.

"I am sorry Cedric, really sorry."Ginny said, glancing at him with a weak stare, but filled with affection.

"Why?" Cedric said, moving closer to the cot.

"For getting you involved, this isn't a very fun way to spend a Saturday." she said and closed her eyes again.

"Ginny, I don't care, I want to be with you, I need to be. Or else I feel like a weak man again, no power, and no life. But now that you entered my life, I happy, and strong."Cedric said, and Ginny lifted a little, just enough so he could embrace her, strong and fiercely like the one before. And he did. But with far more passion than any man could give a woman. He held her for what seemed like forever. Ginny's heart pounded, and so did Cedric's, and Cedric moved Ginny's hair out of the way and gave her a kiss to match the embrace he was giving her also. He again, wrapped his arms around Ginny's back, and Ginny could only move her hand to his chest, but decided not to, for she was to weak, and was getting worse.

Cedric placed Ginny onto her cot again, his heart pounding so loudly he thought it would thump out of his chest. Ginny fell into a deep sleep, and Cedric placed his hand on top of hers and quietly said,

"Ginny, I love you."

A/N: That was only my first chapter, so don't worry there will be more! I really hope you like the story, I will up-date a.s.a.p!


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

"Love Everlasting"

Chapter 2:

"The Triwizard Tournament"

Cedric stared at Ginny for a while, not believing the words he just said when she wasn't awake to know how he felt about her. Soon Madame Promfey came rushing in, giving Cedric a plate of fruit from the great hall.

"Thank you,"Cedric said, his eyes still upon Ginny.

"No problem. . . How is she doing?"she said glancing at the unconscious 3rd year.

"She is getting worse, are you sure there isn't anything we can use to help her? An antidote? Potion? Anything?" Cedric said, as worried as ever. But Cedric couldn't help but think. . .

'_What if Ginny doesn't feel the way I feel about her. . .I would die. I would do anything to be with her, I want to always be there to protect her, or comfort her. I love her but she doesn't know that.' _Cedric thought almost going to cry, but he didn't. He knew he had to keep his cool.

"NO! We don't Mr. Diggory, so if you don't mind you will proceed to the Hufflepuff common room at this time, while the others finish eating." She said and pushed him out of the room.

Later that night, Ginny was still in the Hospital Wing when Cedric fell asleep on one of the common room couches.

"_Mr. Diggory, will it be to join me as one of my followers, or her to die? Either way, one of you dies."A dark, cold voice said._

"_NEITHER! I will never let you put a hand on her, not on your life. And as for me being a 'follower,' not going to happen!"Cedric bellowed in his loudest voice against the one known as Lord Voldemort._

"_Cedric don't go as a follower! It is a trap, you will be killed!"A familiar loving voice said to Cedric._

"_Silence Ginny!"He said to her, yelling, he did notice the tears in Ginny's eyes._

And Cedric woke from ths horrible dream, running down to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Promfey had already gone to bed.

"Ginny, thank god, you are still here," He said, running toward her bed.

"Cedrc, Harry was in here earlier,"Ginny said quietly.

"What? What id he say?"Cedric said calmly.

"You wouldn't believe it but he said he loved me,"Ginny said staring at Cedric."But I said, I am all ready in love."She said wrapping her arms around Cedric's back and placing her head on his chest. Cedric did not move or budge.

"I don't believe you."He said finally, still not moving.

"That he said that to me? Cedric what is wrong?"Ginny said moving closer to him.

"No I know he must have said that, the prat has loved you since his second year. It is the fact I don't know if you love him or not. He is The Boy Who Lived, Who wouldn't love that?"He said almost starting to yell, but he stayed quiet.

"I wouldn't love him, he is only a friend, Cedric, I don't do that kind of stuff,"Ginny said weakly."I don't love him, I love you." She said, digging her head into his chest, and closing her eyes, with tears that wouldn't stop falling. Finally, Cedric placed his arms around her back, and held tight. Know Cedric knew she wasn't lying. He could tell by the way she was positioned, her head buried in his chest, the wet tears soaking onto Cedric's Sweat shirt. An Ginny could tell he loved her more than anything in the world, by the passion he sent back, and soon, Ginny took her head off, and placed her forehead on Cedric's, her head looking down. Cedric's forehead was warm and soft, and his hair was brushing against her forehead, and for a while they stayed like this, until Ginny said,

"Cedric, do you really love me?" She said quietly still locked in the embrace.

"More than anything Ginny. I will until I die, after that I will want you even more, and I will find you, I will."Cedric said again with that dreamy tone that Ginny couldn't resist.

"Then I want you to have this." Ginny said, pulling a gold locket that said Ginny on it, and on the inside it read:

'_If I had one wish, it would to be in the arms of who I love, You should know who it is._

_he would hold me forever, never drop me, Never forget me, he would always protect me, try to kiss me. all i would do is lay in his arms, warm and protected._'

Cedric read it, and placed around his neck, and let go of Ginny.

"Cedric, what is wrong?" Ginny said, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Look Ginny I half to go. . . bye.." Cedric said and left Ginny standing on the cold stone floor.

"What is with me, I just ditched her completely. . .But I had to get out of there. I don't know why but I feel kinda afraid, but why?" He said to himself, soaking in the bad feeling that he knew someone or someone as going to hurt-or murdered. But who? Ginny? Or Himself?

That night Cedric stared into the red hot fire, thinking.

'_Should I end this with Ginny? Am I endangering her life? But how? I have to do this, or something will go wrong, I know it. I love Ginny, but this is for her safety._

The Next Morning Cedric went down to breakfast, sitting down at the Hufflepuff table, when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Attention. . . ATTENTION! I have a very important speech to give you all. A Tournament, More specifically The Triwizard Tournament. A tournament where people of the age 17 or older may enter there names and house into the Goblet Of Fire. I will assure you, if any under age wizards attempt to put their names in the goblet, Very serious consequences will occur." Dumbledore said loudly.

What Dumbledore had said, caught Cedric's ears, And he immediately decided to enter his name.


	3. The Unforgettable Parting

Love Everlasting

Chapter 3: The Unforgettable Parting

"The NERVE of that man! Storming out of the room like that, what did I do anyway?" Ginny said to herself quietly walking up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower. But then she saw him. The sparkling gray eyes, the beautiful dirty-blonde hair. Cedric stood at the top of the staircase looking dreamier than ever, looking like he was waiting for something-or someone.

"Ginny listen-" Cedric said as she began to pass him.

"No! After you just storming away, why shouldn't I? You acted like a jerk in there Cedric! A real jerk. . ." Ginny said stopping at the railing of the stairway.

"Look Ginny, I don't want you mad at me. It would kill. All I want is to talk. About, well. ." Cedric said looking at the floor at his feet like they were suddenly more fascinating.

"About what?" Ginny said, starting to approach him again. Each step she took it seemed like her heart thumped louder and more fierce every time until she could hear his soft, sweet breathe coming from him. Her heart seemed to explode.

"There's going to be a... to be some sort of tournament here at school... a tournament I entered earlier this evening." He said, finally looking at Ginny with a half smile again, but looked back at his feet.

"A, a, tournament? What kind of tournament?"Ginny said walking even closer so she could feel his sweet breathe blow onto her face. The blood on her green zip-up was leaving a stain and she could tell that was what he was looking at.

"The Triwizard. But Dumbledore also said," Cedric said lifting his head high and now looking at the ceiling,

"The Death toll has been high, and that is why only people who are 17 and higher can enter. That is why it was forbidden for hundreds of years." He said and looked at Ginny, whose eyes where swelling with tears. She put her arms around his back and placed her head on his chest, and now his heart started to beat quite quickly again.

"Cedric, you won't die... I won't let you!"Said Ginny who was now being held by Cedric, who's hands were on the back of her neck.

"I won't Ginny, but..."

"But what? You won't Cedric, I promise!"Ginny said, her grip around his sides strengthening.

"Not that Ginny, its you." He said his hands left her neck and slide down her back, until he came to mid back.

"Wha-Me? Why me?" She said tearfully.

"Because if someone or something tries to hurt or kill me, they would go after the one I adore the most, and try to kill them. I can't put you in that situation. So Ginny, I, I, I think we should end what we have together. . . I am really sorry. Ginny I love you and you should know by now I do. I want you to be safe. I love you more than anything in the world." Cedric said in a powerful voice that kind of scared Ginny, but she didn't let go. She held on and placed her hands on his chest, and her head sunk in too. She began to cry. It wasn't loud, but a soft quiet cry. Cedric robes were getting wet, and he pulled up her head with his cold hands and again placed them around the back of her neck, and kissed her like there was nothing on earth left to be done. When they kissed, Cedric took her by the arms and brought her as close as possible. They both felt warm. Never before have they kissed like this; as close as can be, Ginny's hands still on Cedric's chest, Cedric still had his arms wrapped around her tight. After about 2 minutes, they stopped and Ginny started crying again. But they were silent and she was trying to be strong.

"Cedric, you may have cold hands, but a very warm heart. I don't know what I would have done if I never had met you. But now, I feel weak again Cedric, Weak. Because I know you won't be there any more." Ginny said stepping out of the embrace.

"I will always, always be there for you. I don't care what will happen to me. I _will_ be there for you Ginny. Always. Even if we can't see each other. I am not saying to meet other people, but after the tournament, it would be really suspicious if we just started seeing each other again. It might catch the attackers attention- if not dead. I don't know what I was thinking entering, and I never knew I would win. It was stupid. I wrecked us Ginny. I am so sorry."Cedric said looking at his feet again.

"Well, G-G-Goodnight, C-C-Cedric... I love you too." Ginny said, trying to hold back the tears that kept spilling out.

"GINNY WAIT!" Cedric said loudly, but she had already approached the Fat Lady's portrait and tried to say 'Sniffgederfuss' but it came 'riffridurfrusss.' and she entered the warm, empty common room.

"Ginny, where have you been- and why are you crying?" Harry Potter said full of concern, but Ginny walked right passed him into the Girls dormitory.

Ginny woke early that Snowy Sunday morning, going to take a walk in the snow. Alone. That is how she felt now without Cedric.

She walked down to the Great hall quietly. There was only one other familiar person in the Great Hall. They were the only two people in the Great Hall. Ginny tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help herself. Cedric was trying not to look at Ginny either. But they caughteach others eyes, and couldn't get freed. But Cedric finally stood up and walked toward her.

"Ginny, I must ask you this."Cedric said sitting down beside her. Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to answer, but she did.

"Yes?" she said quietly. Looking deep into his shining gray eyes.

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? For one last time." Ginny could tell the word 'last' made him sad, but she answered.

"Yes. One last time."She said very strongly. But then Cedric took her and kissed her on her dry lips and took her hands and put them on his chest where his heart was.

"This is where you are Ginny. Always. I promise you that. But there is something wrong..." he said in that handsome, dreamy tone,

"I am still deeply in love, Ginny." he said to her his hand still on top of hers, stroking it gently.

"Me, too... I really can't stand being away from you. I need you." Ginny said and Cedric smiled and then it washed away.

"The first task is in one month." Cedric said painfully, trying not to look in Ginny's green eyes. Ginny pulled a piece of Long red hair behind her ears, and stared at him with a blank but sad look.

"I see... Cedric?"She said plainly.

"Yeah?" He said his eyes sparkling, staring at Ginny.

"Do you, do you want to go for a walk? Like into Hogesmade? We are allowed to go on the Weekends."Ginny said trying to clear the thought of the first task.

"I, yeah, I really do."Cedric said, pulling on his sweatshirt, and Ginny pulled on her warm sweatshirt also.

They walked into the snowy grounds and took the long path into Hogesmade.

"Freezing out, are you okay, Ginny?"said Cedric. Ginny was shivering fiercely, for her sweatshirt was not enough to keep her warm.

"Erm, yeah, I guess."Ginny said quickly.

"No your not. Here."He pulled off his big sweatshirt and Ginny's head, and he was shivering but didn't want to show it. But finally Ginny brushed up against his side and leaned her head on his shoulder. That warmed him up in a heart beat. For he was no longer shivering, but putting his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Here we are, Madame Rosemerta's pub. Lets get some Butterbeer here, shall we?" Cedric said dreamily.

"Yeah, I love this place, best there is."Ginny said smiling.

"Two butterbeer's please." Cedric said to Rosemerta.

"For the wonderful young couple coming right up."she said, and Ginny blushed and Cedric glanced at her and smiled. She smiled back. For once this week Ginny felt loved again. For Cedric still had his arms around her waist. When they got there drinks, they sat down to the table with the nearest window. Ginny and Cedric were the only two there, because it was only 7 in the morning.

"Ginny?"Cedric asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"she answered.

"I got to, well, tell you about this dream I had a few nights ago. Not really a dream but a nightmare."He said and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Ok, tell me, I want to know..."She said quietly.

"Well, we were in some sort of Graveyard. We as in Me, you, V-Voldemort, Wormtail, and the other Death Eaters. They wanted me to become a follower, because if I didn't you would be killed. You told me not to go, said it was a trap, a plan for me to get killed. Then, I yelled at you to be quiet so they wouldn't come after you... That was also the day you got stabbed."Cedric said to Ginny.

"What could this mean? Is this a vision? Or was this happening at The triwizard Tournament?" She said looking at her him in the biggest look of concern.

"It could be. Ginny, that is why I wanted to end us seeing each other. Because I worried about you. I wan yo to be safe..."Cedric said putting his face in his hands.

"Cedric I'm fine-"Ginny said, but was being cut-off.

"NO YOU ARE NOT! I AM PUTTING YOU IN THE BIGGEST DANGER THERE COULD BE! YOU ARE NOT SAFE RIGHT NOW! I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO PROTECT YOU, BUT IT IS HARD WITH V-V-VOLDEMORT TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Cedric said loudly.

"I want to protect you too Cedric, for I care for you and don't want to see you killed!" Ginny said strongly.

"I will protect you Ginny. Even if kills me."Cedric said tearfully.

"It won't."Ginny said big eyes upon him.

"Yeah well how do you know? V-V-V-Voldemort-t-t could be anywhere, and what he wants... is. .. Is.. You. I can't let him kill you just to get to me. Because if he does kill you, what is the point for me to live anymore? There is NOT a reason. That is why when the tasks start, I want you inside Hogwarts in your Dormitory."Cedric said looking in the Window to see outside on the snowy road.


End file.
